shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nande Nande no Mi
Introduction The Nande Nande no Mi is the apparent paramecia devil fruit eaten by Dimitri Marcellus. Its power apparently allows the user to copy an object by touching it, and then transform part of their body into it. Appearance Unknown. Dimitri has no clear memory of eating this fruit. Usage Dimitri can touch an object to "memorise" it, and then at any time transform part of his body into that object. As noted by Jessica Diabolos Capricorn, his clothes and objects in very close proximity to him also change, and he has exploited this by breathing air or drinking things to transform them allong with himself. Most commonly, very minor internal transformations allow him to easily reconfigure his Cyborg upgrades into new tools or weapons, which is invaluable given the incomplete state of some of the components. Strengths Using this fruit, Dimitri has access to a huge range of tools and weapons, as his memory extends to every inanimate object he has ever touched. This includes any ammuniton or consumable fuel for the items, as Jessica noted, and therefore they are more practical than a normal version of said item would be. When combined with his cyborg abilities, this fruit's versatility is increased still further, as he can reconfigure his mechanical components to suplement the transformations, granting him access to an even larger arsenal. Dimitri is also adept at copying the weapons of his opponents and improvising with them, making it a natural enemy of those who rely on superior firepower or technology. Weaknesses The fruit has a built in limitation, in that it cannot copy living things, or objects that rely on devil fruit powers to function, although mundane objects made with devil fruit can still be memorised. In addition, while Dimitri can become more durable and resilient by transforming into tougher substances, he cannot avoid injury through transformation, as any damage he takes to a transformed part of his body is transfered to the respective area of his normal, untransformed body, causing pain and injury all the. This also makes it extremely hazardous to transform into fragile substances, and becoming powders or fluids is almost certainly fatal, as the seperating particles would instantly disintegrate Dimitri's body.He also suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses against water and seastone. Attacks *'Arm Cannon: '''Dimitri transforms his arm into a literal cannon, which he can then use to launch a large attack. The cannon has a stand which he braces against the ground, allowing him to evade the large recoil. *'Blast punch: Dimitri transforms his arm to add a small explosive cannon to his elbow. Rather than firing a projectile, detonating this charge instead adds force to his arm by recoil, propelling a very hard destructive blow *'Spring gun: '''Dimitri transforms one of his arms, usually his left, into a coiled spring which aprubtly expands, firing his fist out over a long distance in order to hit a more distant target. While this technique is rarely used, since his right arm's canons provide better ranged attacks, it has the advantage of surprise, and is also less heavy on collateral damage than most of his ranged weapons, making it ideal for more precisely targeted attacks. *'Counter Barrage: Dimitri’s body transforms to reveal a large number of holes in his chest, which release a sudden barrage of spring-loaded boxing gloves. The result is a sudden flurry of quick strikes that can easily catch an opponent off guard. *'Hammer drop: '''This is one of Dimitri's favourite close range techniques. In effect, he quite literally becomes a hammer (often with his staff serving as the handle, while his entire body forms the head), and the circumstances under which he transforms result in the hammer hitting his opponents somehow. It was first seen used in Thorstein Weiss's tournament to defeat Catapult Nelson, whereby he used a chain attached to the edge of the arena to swing back into it at speed, knocking the latter out. 'Armament shift' Dimitri transforms one or both arms into a complex weapon, usually one of his own creations. While not a hard rule, Dimitri's right arm armaments tend to be explosive weapons or guns, whereas the left shifts take other forms. *'Jackhammer:' Dimitri turns one or both of his arms into alternative mechanical limbs, with cylindrical forearms that he can retract his fists into. As the name implies, the new arms contain powerful spring-loaded jackhammer mechanisms, allowing him to deliver extremely rapid barrages of punches to his opponent, wearing down their defences while keeping them off balance. **'Concussion Hammer: In order to add more force to his blows, Dimitri loads explosive shells into his Jackhammer arm in front of his retracted fist in between strikes. The subsequent hit detonates the shells while launching them forwards, projecting an explosive shockwave forwards with each strike. **'Hammer Charge: '''Dimitri retracts his hand into his arm in preperation for a normal attack, but instead of striking imediately he instead winds an internal spring. This serves to increase the force behind the next jackhammer hit, allowing for a much stronger following blow **'Fragmentation shot: 'After using a hammer charge, Dimitri loads multiple explosive shells into the jackhammer's chamber. He then fires the jackhammer at range, launching all of the shells before they promptly detonate. This causes a sizeable explosion over a wide area directly in front of Dimitri, confounding most attempts at evasion. *'Assault Crusher: 'A powerful attacking transformation. One or both of Dimitri’s arms transform into much larger, heavier, segmented cuboid forms. The segments of these limbs can separate slightly and come together, making the arms piston-like, and their great weight and size makes them effective for delivering heavy blows to opponents. Additionally, at the elbow end of the large forearms there are an array of powerful explosive launchers. When detonated, these launchers feed directly into the piston mechanism, providing power for much heavier strikes. **'Blast Crusher: Dimitri fires the explosive launchers, causing his arm to suddenly fire forwards and extend out a short distance, knocking away anything it connects with. While the attack itself is functionally identical to his mundane blast punch, the increased size and weight of the arm inflicts much heavier damage, and the extension provides increased reach that can surprise an unguarded component **'Assault battery: '''Dimitri retracts the segments of the arm together and locks them in place, forming a single large cuboid. In this state the launchers do not fire the arm immediately, and instead build pressure inside the arms, amplifying the power of subsequent strikes **'Blast release:' After building up power in the crusher arm, Dimitri releases all of the stored pressure at once, causing a massively explosive blow. The exact power of this technique varies depending on how long he was charging it, but it usually possesses immense impact, and can knock even a large opponent flying. 'Anihilation shift:' Dimitri's strongest weapons are cattegorised as "Anihilation" shifts, irespective of their nature. Most of the techniques in this category take the form of extremely powerful single blows intended to deal significant damage to a target. They are most often used to finish fights decisively *'Anihilation: Juggernaut Impact: '''Dimitri transforms his right arm into a rocket propelled battering ram, which is powered by explosives. The ram, which he refers to as a blast cannon, can also transform after hitting a target to fire it's thrust forwards. This weapon was first introduced as a powerful technique used to break through Bergmont's attacks, and defeat him. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman